Curiosity (CANCELLED)
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: One a hot summer day, Penny gets in the midst of racial discrimination and is nearly put in danger. Curious, she decides to know how it feels like to be a black girl. And there's one way to do it. Change the color of her skin (Rated T for Racial discrimination themes, and violence) (Requested by: Retro Mania... again) (THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY CANCELLED)


**A/N: Hi everyone. Welcome to yet another "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" story, and for the first time it's a request from someone.**

 **This was requested by Retro Mania. Funny thing is that I nearly confused his name for ... WrestleMania. (Curse my love for pro wrestling). Anyways, he requested a fanfic based on the Superman comic "I Am Curious (Black)" in which Lois Lane wants to know how a black person feels during a time of segregation, in which she becomes one herself.**

 **Of course... this story has been made at least three or four times. (it's because WrestleMani... err... I mean Retro Mania, for some odd reason, wants nearly every writer in the Peabody and Sherman archive to create the same story. Why couldn't he just stick with just ONE story? I have no idea).**

 **A couple of examples of people who made this include: Camilapia, Age of Continuity, Salvadorian Moose, and ImmanRich. This story is in no way linked to any of these authors, nor have I ever contacted them except for ImmanRich, and Age of Continuity, but that's for other topics.**

 **As I would suspect, all the other 'Curious (Black)' Stories follow the same plot. A new girl comes to school, Penny mistakenly acts racist towards her, she decides to be a black girl for a day, the new girl befriends Penny, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah!**

 **Nothing wrong with the plot, it's just been used and overused time and time again.**

 **So if we ARE gonna have yet another one of these stories, I'm not using the same plot. This is in fact the first story Retro Mania requests that has a completely new, and original storyline. If anyone got requests from Retro Mania to do the same story. Do NOT use this plot, or I will kill you.**

 **Finally, from a personal standpoint, I don't like racism, nor do I appreciate it. So all the racial discrimination themes you're about to see don't reflect my personal views. In fact, racism is one of the things I don't like. It's listed on my bio. Nevertheless, I'm making this anyways.**

 **.**

 **If anyone gets offended by what you are about to read, I apologize in advance.**

 **.**

 **Curiosity**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Permission**

Summer. That was the current season New York is on. The heat blazes onto the city, but everyone manages to find a way to cool off. Whether it's eating ice cream, going to the pool, or just standing in front of an air conditioner, people managed to find a way to stay cool during the summer months. Summer also meant the release of kids from school as they take advantage of a learning hiatus. However, one particular girl hasn't done anything in a while, being Penny Peterson. She's usually one half of the smartest kid in her class, sharing the title with her friend, Sherman Peabody. However now that school has concluded for they year, there was nothing for a typical seven year old girl to do. She was bored.

Penny: Boy, this is pretty boring. There's nothing to do.

She ponder her mind to do at least something, but everything inside the house was pretty much bland and boring. Not to mention Paul and Patty aren't there as they currently are working. Paul works as in insurance agent, while Patty works in Real Estate. Penny just sat on her living room couch until finally, she got an idea to hang out with Sherman. She pulls out her phone and calls her mother.

Patty: Hello?

Penny: Hi mom.

Patty: Hi sweetheart. How are you?

Penny: Good. Hey listen, I wanna know if it's okay to hand out with Sherman today.

Patty: Sure, only if Mr. Peabody and Sherman are okay with it.

Penny: Okay lemme call him.

She places her call on hold and calls Sherman.

Sherman: Hello?

Penny: Hey Sherman.

Sherman: Oh hey Penny. What's up?

Penny: Nothing much. Listen, I wanna know if Mr. Peabody is okay to let me hang out with you.

Sherman: hang on. Let me see.

Sherman places the call on hold and dials Mr. Peabody as he's not there. He's busy with a business trip in Chicago.

Mr. Peabody: Hello?

Sherman: Hi Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Oh hello there Sherman. Is there something you need?

Sherman: Yeah I was wondering if Penny can come over .

Mr. Peabody: Sure she can come by. I always appreciate the Petersons over, she's more than welcome to stop by.

Sherman: Thanks Mr. Peabody. Bye

Mr. Peabody: Goodbye Sherman.

Mr. Peabody hangs up the call and switches back to Penny.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody says you can come over.

Penny: Great. I'll be there soon. Bye

Sherman: Bye Penny.

Sherman hangs up the phone while Penny starts talking with Patty again.

Penny: Mr. Peabody said I can come.

Patty: That's wonderful Penny.

Penny: But how can I get there without you guys.

Patty: Just take a taxi or walk. It's not far away, it's just a couple blocks.

Penny: You're right. Thanks mom.

Patty: You're welcome sweetie. Have fun. Bye.

Penny: Bye mom.

Both Patty and Penny hang up as Penny gained permission to head to Sherman's penthouse. She changes from her white t-shirt and black shorts, into her striped pink dress, puts on her shiny black Mary Janes shoes, and straightens her hair and places her black headband over it. Once she's properly dressed, she heads outside into the streets of New York.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Well we finally got this experimental fic on the way. Now before you go to the reviews saying "When is she gonna meet the new girl?" "When is she gonna fight the new girl?" "When is she gonna be racist towards the new girl?" Stop right there because... THERE IS NO NEW GIRL.**

 **I told you this will be a different storyline, so not expect the same overused storyline.**

 **With that said, please Rate And review.**

 **Also this will probably be the one fanfic updated the least. I'll still update it, just not at a scheduled rate. Updates will happen sporadically, which means they might pop up at random.**


End file.
